Astarael Lightbringer
'''Astarael Lightbringer/Astarael Fontaine '''is the son of Remillia Fontaine in the original ACA, and her brother in the reloaded version. A powerful battlemage in both versions, Astarael is a dependable person for his family members to call on. ACA Original Astarael was born to Remillia when she was about 40, as evidenced from her speech. While he was given away for adoption by Remillia, Astarael sought her out when he was only five and they had a close relationship, although not that of a normal mother and son, rather more like an aunt / nephew relationship. Astarael and his mother began to grow apart when he found out how she financed her lifestyle. After Astarael got married, his wife detested Remillia. As such, Astarael and his mother's relationship soured considerably. Remillia still hopes to see him again, though. She has never given up the hope that they might reconcile, even though she knows the chance is slim. Astarael cut off his half brother Samael's left arm in combat, although when this event happened happened is not clear. Astarael is a member of the Fontaine Bloodline, despite his last name. In fact, he is one of the most powerful of them. ACA Reloaded Astarael makes his first appearance here when he is requested by his siblings Raphael and Sam to guard the High Queen of Skyrim during her trip to Hammerfell. Astarael tags along as protection. Like the original ACA, Astarael is already married, and has a pair of children, a boy and a girl. Raphael remarked that he once burned off Astarael's face in a training accident and had to burn it off again to repair it fully using restoration magic. Appearance and personality. ACA Original Astarael's personality is unknown. Remillia mentions him as a "nice boy" and seems to see him as relatively filial. He is evidenced to be caring towards his own family, which he places before his mother. Astarael probably has the same attitude as his uncle Raphael when it comes to fights, using practical movesets to kill his opponents as fast as possible. In this version of ACA, Astarael has black hair with a white streak running through it, along with piercing blue eyes. He is quite large sized. ACA Reloaded As of now, Astarael seems as pragmatic and practical as his brother. He is, however, more prone to paranoia, and is more careful of his surroundings than most people. Astarael seems to pride himself on his inherited powers and abilities, and can be proud sometimes because of it, even though he generally has moderate temperament and will not lash out for no good reason. Astarael here has soft features, like his siblings, and blonde hair. He has the same blue eyes as with all the members of the Fontaine family, and is built similarly to his original self. Powers and abilities ACA Original Astarael's powers and abilities have never been discussed by Remillia, except for the fact that his energy projection is so great, he would make Raphael look like a nobody. His name suggests that his energy projection is in the form of light. This is confirmed as hardlight, when Astarael stopped his brother with a barrier of light. Remillia further gains hardlight powers when she gains the powers of her children. He is able to disintegrate people by blasting them with hardlight beams. As with all of the Fontaine family, Astarael knows electrokinesis and can cast strong lightning spells. He uses this to battle ghosts, which shows he does possess it. Astarael has shown he was able to pull his mother Remillia into a sort of simulacrum, either through very powerful illusion skills or truly pulling her into an imaginary construct. Astarael's skills with the blade can also be assumed to be equal or superior to his uncle's, since he is known to his mother as a spellsword. Astarael again demonstrates his skills with a sword when he fights spirits. Astarael has proven himself to be capable of flight, on a pair of hardlight wings, when he transported his uncle Raphael and Erys to a battle. ACA Reloaded Astarael, as with all members of the Fontaine family, has electrokinetic power, allowing him to learn lightning based spells extremely quickly, as well as blast opponents with powerful thunderbolts if necessary for him to do so. Astarael is also trained in swordsmanship, and can be assumed to have equal level of proficiency as his siblings. Astarael has the ability to project bursts of light from his hands, in beams, to attack far off targets for no magicka at all. He can further shape light into a sword, or add it as an enchanted effect to his sword, giving him a bound weapon which cannot be disarmed. Astarael can fire off the beams at high rates, but they deal limited damage. Astarael shows further control over light, such as the ability to form constructs out of hardlight. He can create a pair of wings for flight, or harden light into a shield to block enemy weaponry. Furthermore the hardlight has the properties of both matter and light. This allows attacks to still travel at the speed of light, without impacting it's ability to transmit kinetic energy. Like most of his family members, Astarael can let loose an inner radiance to bolster the regeneration of his team mates. He is a good alteration mage, and can cast flesh spells to bolster the defenses of his allies, along with warding both himself and others. Astarael retains his illusion immunity. He is also completely immune to paralysis skills and disables. Astarael also retains his biological immortality. Equipment Astarael possesses a sword with as of yet unknown properties. The weapon is a longsword, but Astarael uses it one handed with no effort. Astarael possesses a full set of golden armor. Trivia * Astarael is practically the man Raphael's family wanted Raphael to be. * Astarael has been mentioned many times by his family, but he has rarely appeared in the story. * Astarael's powers are deliberately left hazy and unknown. It can be speculated they are based on light, or hardlight, though. They are based on Hardlight in ACA Reloaded. * Astarael made a token appearance in one of the chapters of A Children's Anuad, but he does not participate in any events. In ACA reloaded, he has a more active role. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Spellswords